In order to achieve as good as possible a detection of objects from an image of a camera of a vehicle, as detailed as possible an evaluation should take place of available information. In this context, especially at night, it should, however, be considered that, in using images of a vehicle camera, glare may occur because of “overexposure” by headlights from nearby oncoming vehicles, which covers information sent out by preceding vehicles which, for example, may be located farther away. To avoid such glare, systems may be used, for example, which measure one scene in the vehicle's surroundings using one or more exposure times, and carry out the same function for each image or carry out in each case only one evaluation function.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 001 099 A1 relates to an evaluation device for a driver assistance system for a vehicle, having an input for the reception of image data taken by a camera, a first component for finding an image detail containing a specified shape in first image data received by the camera, a second component for requesting second image data, the second image data corresponding to a renewed taking of an image detail found by the first component having improved contrast compared to the first image data.
Furthermore, there is a third component present to identify a traffic sign in the second image data as well as an output for emitting a signal concerning a traffic sign identified by the third component.